Episodio 3: Bienvenids a Lather Over High (bienvenida de Jannette)
by TheCheshireKittyCat
Summary: el tercer episodio de Lather Over High


Episodio 3: Bienvenid s a Lather Over High (bienvenida de Jannette)

(Nota de la autora: holisss espero que esten bien, bueno la nota es: recuerden que los personajes se ven como las Equestria Girls ah y para saber como son los personajes lean la guia de personajes! gracias por su atencion)

Todo comienza una mañana

En el cielo de aquel campo de flores habia un hermoso crepusculo decorado con la calides del sol (la verdad no se que poner :3), una hica de cabello marron y piel morena estaba levantandose de su cierta (nota: recuerden que Jannette antes de pisar LOH era asi)

Jannette: ahhh... que hermsa mañana (nota: no tengo la minima idea que poner asi que probablemente coloque solo locuras y cosas no interezantes (con z :3) que poner)

La chica la cual era Jannette se levanto se cambio e iso lo mismo de siempre tocar la flauta pero esta fue interrumpida cuado...

Jannette:*grito de horror* AAAAAAAA! QUE (compra manzanas) ES ESTO!

La chica se refirio a una caja que aparecio de la nada (nota: han visto Friendship is Wichtcraft de Sherclop Pones? si lan han visto deben recordar que al decir una mala palabra suena es Compra Manzanas con la voz de Apple Bloom bueno eso fue la razon por la que puse compra manzanas)

De la nada enfrente de ella aparecio una pequeña pero hermosa caja de color morado con toques de azul rey y en medio una rosa dibujada y lo que bendria siendo su tallo era de plata encima de ella una pequeña nota que decia "para Jannette T.K", Jannette toma la nota con una mano y la caja con la otro alsa acia su (noo tengo casi hOrrores ortograficos) cara la nota y la lee

Jannette: para Jannette... T.K?, TK y eso que es?, na no importa que habra en la caja?

Jannette habre la caja y para su sorpresa hay una llave de plata com muchos detalles (algo asi como la llave de Raven Queen) y abajo de la llave una carta

Jannette: una llave *empieza a inspeccionar la llave, voltea hacia la caja y ve la carta*, una carta?

toma la carta y la lee

Jannette *leyendo la carta*: Señorita Jannette The Killer, usted a sido seleccionada entre muchos de los descendientes de otras historias, si usted desea pasar parte de estos años en las instalaciones de Lather Over High solo diga si o no... la desicion es suya, en LOH te enseñaremos lo necesario para cuando llege tu legado el dia que te conviertas en tu madre.

\- Directora/Princesa Peach

(nota: Peach la de Mario Bros es la directora de LOH XD)

Jannette voltea la carta y sigue revisando el cofre

Jannette: me gustaria pero no hay voleto ni nada como pretenden que llege hay, que creen que con solo decir la palabra "si" aparesera un espejo portal que va hacia ese lugar, si como no eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas

De la nada pasa lo que ella dijo! como la carta decia si o no

Jannette:AAAAAAAH! (compra manzanas), que paso ok esto ya es raro

Ella rodea todo el espejo flotante y solo sigue inspeccionando pero no encuatra nada, ella decide tocar el cristal del espejo pero no era nada solo...cristal, ve un poco mas arriva y ve una cerradura la toca y mira la llave, esta mete la llave y la gira, de la nada el espejo se torno rosa (similar a como se torna el portal en MLP Rainbow Rocks), da unos pasos hacia atras da un suspiro y se mete)

Unos mnutos despues ella despierta en un lugar diferente, pongamonos en el punto de vista de Jannette

Jannette:ahhh que me paso,que...pero..que es este lugar *mira al su arrededor y esta en un lugar muy hermoso (imaginence la parte de afura de Ever After High de echo toda la escuela es como EAH)* , mis... manos...PERO QUE LES PASO * sus manos estaban palidas en blanco!*

de la nada en frente de ella aparece una chica de piel vainilla cabello amarillo con un vestido rosa con algunas jemas y de hojos azules ah y tambien portaba en su cabeza una pequeña corona

Botton Peach (hija de la Princesa Peach): hola! y bienvenida * se quita de enfrente de Jannette y deja ver un gran edifio mas bien como un castillo* a Lather Over High

Jannette: quien eres donde estoy y ... PORQUE (compra manzanas) MI PIEL ESTA BLANCA!

Botton Peach: tranquila nena no te alteres estas en LOH que no leistes la carta oh acaso... AHHHHAAAA ERES UNA NORMAL! *Botton se esconde detras de una estatua* porfavor no te lleves mi magia.

Jannette: que no! Mi nombre es Jannette y por que yo cerria robar tu magia! * le sonrie *

Botton Peach: Jannette? Jannette T.K wow disculpa solo es que... ahh no importa bueno bienvenida a tu primer semestre en LOH, mi nombre es Botton Peach un gusto... soy hija de la directora de esta escuela la Princesa Peach

Jannette: oh ok

Botton Peach: antes del recorrido te repondere tus preguntas, jijiiji bueno ya te repondi dos ok la razon por la que te ves asi es por que asi como debes ser almenos eso me dijo mi mama que era * risitas*, bueno comensemos con el recorrido!

Toda la tarde Botton le enseño a Jannette la escuela hasta que la llevo a su cuarto

Botton: ahhh... bueno esta es ahhh tu habitacion probablemente tu compañera llegue mañana adi... ah si claro mañana presentate a el ginnasio ok buenas noches... * cierra la puerta y de la nada vuelve a llegar* ah si no te preocupes por ropa todo lo que nesesitas esta aqui esta es tu parte de la habitacion la puedes decorar como quieras, y por ultimo esa llave la tienes que cuidar mucho por q...

?: Botton ya es tarde ve a dormir y deja de molestar a Jannette

Botton Peach: Ya voy hermana!, ok mañana te esplico todo buenas noches

Jannette: gracias buenas noche * Botton se va *, wow que loco ahhh... mañana sera otro dia.. otro dia...

El capitulo concluye con la hermosa luna de la noche

FIN!


End file.
